Bananas
by lunalooo
Summary: Eames and Arthur play a Scrabble-like game called Bananagrams.


Author's note: I've been playing a lot of bananagrams lately and, as always, it made me think of Inception and Eames/Arthur. Like I said, they've taken over my brain. ^_^

* * *

"Mr. Eames, 'sexytimes' doesn't count as a word," Arthur frowned at Eames's words spread out on the table. "And that's not how you spell- oh god, why are all of your words about sex?"

Eames frowned at looked at Arthur's words. "Why are your words so boring? Look at this... sophisticated... exponential... acquiesce... what does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter what the words mean!" Arthur slammed a little piece into the center of the table. "Dump." He took three more pieces.

Eames snickered. "Whoever created this game... I'd like to ask them, 'Why dump?'"

"Concentrate on the game, Eames."

The warehouse was quiet. Everyone else had left for the day. Eames and Arthur were so competitive towards each other that they had to stay until this game was finished and they knew who won.

"Oh, and spell your words right," he added.

"If it doesn't matter what they mean, then it doesn't matter how they're spelled."

"What?" Arthur looked up from his pieces. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't matter, I'll just fix the spelling later," Eames was peering down at his letters, trying to figure out where to put them.

"That won't work Eames."

"And why not?" he finally looked up at Arthur.

"Well, first of all, changing the letters around can screw up your entire set up. And secondly, if you claim 'bananas' and your words are spelled wrong, you automatically lose. You can't fix them."

Eames shook his head disbelievingly. "Where does it say that?"

"Here in the directions. Maybe you should read them before you play," Arthur tossed the small packet at Eames, who swatted it away.

"I prefer to learn through experience."

"Then prepare to lose."

Eames rested his chin on his hands and smiled sweetly at Arthur. "Will you check my spelling, Darling?"

Arthur glared at him. "No. That would be helping you win. I want to win."

Eames made a pouty face. "Isn't it cheating to play against someone who you know isn't as good of a speller as you?"

Arthur let his hands fall into his lap. "Fine."

He got up out of his chair and stood behind Eames, leaning over to look at his letters. "Oh my God, Eames, you can't use that word!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," he swiped the letters away.

"Cheater!" Eames yelled, grabbed the letters and putting them back.

"Fine, fine," Arthur muttered. Finally he finished rearranging everything that it was spelled wrong. Then he returned to his seat. They continued to play, occasionally bickering, but mostly lost in concentration.

"Bananas!" Eames shouted, raising his hands into the air and smiling widely. "I beat you, Arthur!"

"Hold on, hold on a minute!" Arthur shouted. "I have to check your spelling."

After a few seconds, Arthur snorted.

"What?"

"Eames, you spelled 'read' wrong."

"What! I did not!"

"Look!"

He pointed at a spot in Eames's arrangement of words. It said 'raed.'

"That's a typo!" Eames said. "I know how to spell that!"

"Too bad, you already said 'bananas.'"

"That's not fair!" Eames complained. "You did this on purpose! You were checking my spelling!"

"Well, I forgot after a while. I was too busy trying to win."

Eames frowned down at the table, then shrugged. "Whatever. That was fun."

Arthur looked at his remaining letters. "It doesn't feel as good to win this way. Shall we play another round?"

"Nah, let's do something else. Like speaking of bananas..."

Eames grabbed Arthur by the tie and began to drag him towards one of the other rooms.

"What?" Arthur asked, completely clueless.

* * *

Later, Eames and Arthur lay sprawled together on a bed they had finally bought to ensure more comfort while sleeping for the job- or so they said. Arthur smiled against Eames's chest, then frowned.

"So wait. What does this have to do with bananas again?"

Eames smiled and played with Arthur's hair. "You'll figure it out eventually, Darling."


End file.
